LA SUERTE DE LA ESMERALDA
by YUKI HANEDA
Summary: Un año después de la batalla en el Rainbow Bridge, Seishiro vuelve en busca de Subaru para terminar lo que aquel día no pudo terminar de pronunciar.


"LA SUERTE DE LA ESMERALDA"

"**LA SUERTE DE LA ESMERALDA"**

En un día como cualquier otro caminaba un atractivo joven, alto y encantadores ojos verde esmeralda.

Caminaba sin dirección, inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Hacía un año que había ocurrido, Hinojo había predicho cual sería la siguiente barrera en levantarse; Subaru era el único Dragón en ese momento así que decidió ir solo al escuchar que el Dragón de la Tierra que ahí se encontraba era el Sakurazukamori.

Al llegar al Rainbow Bridge.

Subaru se encontraba fumando, esperando a su adversario de pronto sintió como una mano tomó la suya por detrás de él. Era Seishiro...

Subaru: Las cenizas...caerán en su mano.

Seishiro: ¿En verdad te preocupa? Eres amable como siempre ¿no?

Subaru: He cambiado ¿sabes?. Tú fuiste quién me cambió. Sé que a tí te da igual...

Seishiro suelta la mano de Subaru y con la otra mano llena de sangre le quitó el tabaco a Subaru. Subaru al ver esto se enfureció.

Subaru: Acabas de matar a alguien aquí, ¿no es cierto?

Seishiro: Pues yo soy el Sakurazukamori.

Apenas terminó de pronunciar esas palabras, Subaru comenzó a atacarlo, la batalla comenzaba y la kekkai se levantó, una bella kekkai con forma de pentagrama.

Un ataque tras otro de pronto Seishiro utilizó una técnica, para entonces Subaru ya estaba atrapado por ramas de cerezo, para liberarse sacó de la manga un sakanari, se hizo una pequeña cortada en el dedo pulgar, la ilusión desapareció.

Subaru: No tienes por qué usar estas ilusiones. Yo sigo siendo prisionero del cerezo, desde aquel día.

Seishiro: Kamui, el Dragón de la Tierra me lo dijo; tu verdadero deseo es uno que sólo yo puedo hacer realidad. Sin embargo...

Los vendajes del ojo de Subaru comienzan a desatarse.

Seishiro: A mí me parece que eso no es del todo correcto...

Los vendajes van a parar a manos de Seishiro.

Seishiro: Lo que realmente deseas es matarme, ¿no es cierto?

Subaru: Te equivocas.

Ambos invocan la misma técnica, después de eso ambos se elevan, Seishiro está a punto de atacar a Subaru atravesando su corazón.

Un rayo deslumbra el lugar, la nube de polvo se dispersa dejando ver a Subaru asombrado habiendo sido él quien realmente atravesó el corazón de Seishiro, saca la mano y detiene a Seishiro, evitando que caiga. La kekkai comenzaba a desvanecerse.

Subaru: ¿Por... por qué?

Seishiro: (Lo mira) Este es... el ultimo poder... por el cual tu hermana dio su vida...

Si yo... algún día trataba de matarte del mismo modo que maté a tu hermana... entonces... el hechizo de volvería hacia mí...

Nosotros somos como figuras reflejadas del pasado ¿no crees?

Subaru: Mataste a Hokuto... y desapareciste frente a mí... yo planeaba matarte.

Yo pensé, pensé en borrarte de mi corazón y seguir con mi vida...

Pero... no pude hacerlo... (empieza a llorar).

Aun si para ti yo sólo valía una roca... aun así.

Es por eso, que quería que tú me mataras. Aunque te olvidaras de que tú me mataste... Al menos habrías sido tú...

Seishiro: (Toca el rostro de Subaru) Ahora que lo pienso, en realidad tú nunca has sido capaz de matar a nadie, por que eres muy noble...

Seishiro se levanta un poco.

Seishiro: Subaru... yo... te... (se acerca a su oído, dice unas palabras que no se escuchan y cae muerto a su lado).

Subaru: (Anonadado deja escapar una lágrima) Tú nunca, me dirías las palabras que yo siempre quise escuchar.

Subaru abraza el cuerpo inerte como evitando que fuese a desaparecer.

El puente se colapsa y antes de caer Kamui logra salvar a Subaru. Después de ello Subaru desapareció.

Volviendo al presente.

Subaru: Si tan sólo hubieras sido sincero, desde el día en que nos volvimos a encontrar. Esto no hubiese ocurrido. ¿Porqué?

De pronto sintió una presencia. Miró atrás para saber a quién pertenecía aquella energía, al volver se encontró con unos ojos negro intenso. Aquellas esferas pertenecían a un hombre, el hombre que en un tiempo atrás había hecho latir fuertemente su corazón, pero... también el que una vez lo lastimó y marcó para toda la eternidad, Seishiro- san.

No podía creer lo que estaba mirando, aturdido creyendo que eres solo un sueño y nada más, que tal vez su deseo de volverle a ver le había hecho ver una ilusión.

Así que cerró los ojos.

Seishiro: Por más que cierres los ojos no desapareceré (sonríe y se saca las gafas oscuras).

Subaru asustado abre de nuevo los ojos. Retrocede despacio, sin darse cuenta tropieza con una roca en el suelo, a punto de caer, Seishiro lo toma de la muñeca y lo jala hacia él.

Seishiro: ¿Estás bien?

Subaru: (Sonrojado) S... si (baja la mirada).

Seishiro: (Lo suelta) ¿Qué ocurre Subaru- kun?, parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

Subaru: (Lo mira de nuevo) ¿Se... Seishiro-san? Seishiro-san ¿de verdad eres tú?

Seishiro: Sí, Subaru-kun, soy yo. He vuelto (esta vez su sonrisa se torna tierna).

Subaru: En verdad eres tú (lágrimas caen por sus mejillas).

Seishiro: No llores, por favor.

Subaru: (Sorprendido) ¿Qué?

Seishiro: Limpia las lagrimas de Subaru amorosamente) Basta, no llores. No quiero verte llorar nunca más.

Subaru: Pero, tú has sido quien más me ha hecho llorar, sobre todo el día en que creí que no volvería verte.

Seishiro: Aquel día no fue mi corazón lo que travesaste.

Subaru: Pero...

Seishiro: Ahora no importa olvídalo. Sólo necesitas saber que sobreviví por ti, por que no podía dejarte ir ahora que sé lo que realmente sientes por mí.

En ese año tú no dijiste nada, sentía un gran coraje por ello e intenté matarte, pero Hokuto interfirió y me alegro.

Subaru: (Se enfada)¿Cómo...

Seishiro: (Lo interrumpe) No lo malinterpretes, me alegro por que tú estás vivo.

Subaru: Hokuto murió.

Seishiro: Lo sé ( se acerca a Subaru)

Subaru: (Intenta separarse) ¿Q... qué haces?

Seishiro: Lo toma por la cintura esto obliga a Subaru a colocar sus manos en el pecho de Seishiro.

Seishiro: (Voz baja y seductora) Deberías invitarme a tu apartamento, deseo en verdad conocer tu habitación.

Sin pensarlo se encontraban en el apartamento de Subaru y en su habitación.

Subaru: Seishiro-san.

Seishiro: (Le calla con un dedo en los labios) shhh... yo borraré ese dolor de tu cuerpo y tu corazón. (lo besa).

Se separaron unos instantes, Seishiro desabrocha la camisa de Subaru y la deja caer, le besa de nuevo, pasa a su oído, su cuello y continúa por el pecho así hasta convertir el momento en una tormenta de pasión y ternura.

Entonces hicieron lo que su corazón les dictaba.

Por la mañana Subaru abrió los ojos, se incorporó, miró alrededor de la habitación, sin encontrar a Seishiro; salió de la habitación a medio vestir desesperado no tardó mucho en que las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas...

Detrás de él se escuchó una voz, una voz como la de la primera vez; era Seishiro...

Seishiro: ¿Ahora porqué lloras?

Subaru: (Miró desconsoladamente y arrojó a sus brazos) yo...yo...

Seishiro: ¿Acaso creíste que me había marchado?

Subaru: (Asiente)

Seishiro toma el rostro de Subaru.

Seishiro: Te dije que no te haría llorar de nuevo, pero no puedo cumplir mi promesa, si no confías en mí (sonríe).

Subaru: (Tintinean sus pupilas) Por un momento creí que mis esperanzas en ti habían sido una falsa ilusión. (se seca las lágrimas)

Seishiro: (Voz tierna y tono bajo) ¿Entonces la prueba de esta noche que ha significado para ti?

Subaru: Lo... lo siento. Es solo... que... yo...

Seishiro: (Lo calla con un dulce beso en los labios) Guarda silencio, no lo decía en serio (sonríe nuevamente) lo sé, porque tu eres en verdad... muy noble Subaru-kun.

Subaru: ¿Kun?

Seishiro: ¿Eh?

Subaru: Deja de llamarme así.

Seishiro: ¿Por qué? (sorprendido)

Subaru: Ahora, estamos juntos (se sonroja) tal... tal vez ¿no crees... que sería mejor llamarme sólo por mi nombre?

Seishiro: (Sonríe divertido) ¿Qué tal Subaru-chan?

Subaru: ¬¬ ¿Cómo que chan?

Seishiro: Si, así será desde ahora.

Subaru: (sonríe un poco) Seishiro...

N.T. Es la primera vez que Subaru le llama a Seishiro sin usar el prefijo san, al menos yo en lo particular no he leído un fanfict donde ocurra esto; en cuanto a la historia original tanto en el manga como en el anime esto nunca ocurrió.

Esto era algo que hacía mucho tenía ganas de escribir.


End file.
